


Girls night in

by Strawberry_flavoured_tears



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just wanted Miu and kokichi to have a nice chat, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Movie Night, Nail Polish, Nightmares, OOC, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry, im a sucker for this, kokichi always suffers, literally just this four having a sleepover, sleepover, this might be a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_flavoured_tears/pseuds/Strawberry_flavoured_tears
Summary: Miu and Kokichi were planning on having a normal sleepover and doing classic sleepover stuff, like watching a movie, painting their nails and talking about their crushes (in Miu’s case her girlfriend). And then Kaede arrived with a guest, cliches are bound to happen. Especially if the guest is Kokichi’s crush.[did I say I’m soft for the bitchy best friends? I am][Also rated T for Miu and Kokichi’s dirty mouth]
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Girls night in

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bit of a writer’s block and couldn’t find the motivation to make the next episode for unintentional intentional, so here we are.  
> Can you spot all the similarities between what happens here and what happens on Chapter 3?  
> Also a bit of a head canon (if you can even call it that?): Kokichi doesn’t tell lies around people he trusts, or at least he tells a lot less, unless that person is Shuichi because he finds it fun when he figures out his lies.  
> Also also: I didn’t use honorifics because I’m lazy >:)

**|º_Magnificent bitches_º** |8:27 pm|

  
**Geniusslut** : Bitch, where the fuck are you??

 **supremeleadermyASS** : *le gasp*

 **supremeleadermyASS** : iRuMa, LaNGuaGe

 **Geniusslut** : Get off my ass cock-itchi 

**supremeleadermyASS** : calm your tits cum dumpster

 **supremeleadermyASS** : I’m coming~

 **Geniusslut** : move your ass faster then or don’t come at all 

**supremeleadermyASS** : (TnT) 

**supremeleadermyASS** : y-you’re so m-mean i-i-iruma

 **supremeleadermyASS** : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH 

**Geniusslut** : Stop whining like a little bitch and start moving 

**supremeleadermyASS** : jokes on you whore, I’m already here >:) 

* * *

Kokichi buzzed the doorbell for the third time, if Akamatsu was home she would probably be really pissed at him for doing so, luckily she had gone out with Saihara so he was safe. After a very long time, it was actually like two minutes but Kokichi couldn’t care less, Miu finally opened the door to the apartment.

“God dammit! Stop it, you’re gonna break it ya fuckin’ gremlin” Iruma stood on the doorway, her hair was up on a ponytail and she had a bunny sleeping mask on top of her head. Unlike the sleeping mask that the girl had on her head she wasn’t wearing sleeping attire, rather she was wearing a pink tank top and comfortable shorts, her feet inside of bunny slippers, which matched her mask.

“That’s how you greet your guests?!” The boy pretended to be offended “no wonder only Saihara-chan visits”. Kokichi knew that, if his statement were to be true (the implication that Miu only greets people who visit her and her girlfriend in a rude manner), then it would still be accurate that only Shuichi would come and pay them a visit as the boy was a far to polite and kindhearted person to care about the way Iruma answered the door. Yes, he would probably get fairly anxious because of it, but the detective would look past it and spend time with his friends regardless of the way they treated him because he knew how good they actually were.

“Whatcha waiting for? Permission to cum?” After that horrendous attempt at a pun, Miu walked back inside the apartment and Kokichi followed her, he had already been there a couple of times while hanging out with the inventor so he knew the layout of the place pretty well. Confident on his knowledge of the layout of the apartment, the boy walked past the girl and into her bedroom-well, shared bedroom as her girlfriend also used it.

He dropped his bag on top of the bed and opened it, taking out a bottle of grape juice. “Okay, finally decided on what to watch slut?” He asked after taking a sip from the carbonated drink. They know very well that most people would do other activities like play games of chat before watching a movie, leaving this activity at last just before going to bed or ending the hangout. But they weren’t other people they were Kokichi Ouma and Miu Iruma.

“Of course, who do you think I am?” Miu turned on the tv and pressed the Netflix button on the remote. “I was thinking a really cheesy teen romance” those were usually the type of movies they watched together because of how fun it was to laugh at the stupid cliches and overused tropes in them. The boy nodded.

”Wow, it seems like you finally started using that brain of yours Miu!” Kokichi said “Akamatsu-chan must have done something for that to happen” he tapped his chin thoughtfully. The boy was used to Iruma’s sexual jokes and would sometimes make fun of her with some of his own, right now he was debating whether of not to make one.

“Actually praise my skills like they deserve to be, duh!” The girl said. Miu had considered herself lucky that Akamatsu ever asked her out, that girl was everything that the inventor was looking for in a person, she was kind, funny, beautiful, talented and she did care about Miu. When she stayed in her lab- an extra room that was repurposed to serve as one, just like the one that had Kaede’s piano in it- for too long, maybe half a day maybe two entire day without sleeping, the pianist would enter to bring her food and give her company to stop her from starving to death.

“I already suspected you had a praise kink” the boy laughed. Deep down he longed for a relationship like the one his friend was in, he wanted someone who would care for him and not in a family sort of way, he wished to be loved. The worst part was that he wished that to happen with someone specifically but he knew that the boy probably wouldn’t return his feelings, even if he did he was far to oblivious to notice Kokichi’s crush on him. “Thanks for confirming it tho”

”W-what?! N-No I d-don’t twink” her demeanour turned aggressive and she said “And you’re probably into bondage or some weird shit like that anyway!” an expected comeback from the inventor, then she turned her attention back to the television, she was on the romance section of the site now they just needed to choose a specific movie. “I’m gonna make popcorn, want anything else?”

“Bitch, I’m coming with” The boy jumped to the opportunity, literally since he jumped out of the bed “‘Cause I want to for myself what sweets I can steal” he smirked and made his way to the kitchen. The flat wasn’t very big, but for two teenagers it was pretty good. It had three rooms, the bedroom, Miu’s lab and the piano room, then there was kitchenette a few steps from the front door with a window through which you could look at the living room, there was a bathroom at the end of the hall and one inside their bedroom as well.

“I’m not giving you any of my candy rat” The girl entered the room behind him “last time you ate all of my fucking chocolate and I ain’t putting up with that shit again” she pulled a bag of popcorn and placed it inside a bowl, setting the time in the microwave.

“Awww, come on, give me sweet, give me, give me, give me!” Kokichi protested like a little kid, which was extremely annoyed, and Miu couldn’t do anything but comply so he would shut up. Thankfully she was prepared for this type of situation and pulled a bag of small chocolates, it was pretty big so it should do the trick.

“If you wanted so much then get on your knees and beg!” Kokichi made a disgusted face and snatched the bag with an evil smirked, then he opened it immediately, shoving chocolate into his mouth “hey! Save it for the movie!” The girl was trying to get the sweets back but failed miserably as the boy ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, even if she chased him she knew it was impossible to succeed.

Miu sighed defeated and turned back to the microwave, the sound of the popcorn getting increasingly loud. “Ok, but what if we opened the door?” Ouma materialised next to her, the chocolates gone.

“How are you this fucking dumb? Obviously nothing good will happen” she crossed her arms and huffed, Kokichi could be unbelievable sometimes as much as he put that childish act there was no way he could actually do something so idiotic- and it was too late, Ouma was already in front of the microwave ready to open it. The girl rushed to his side “What are you doing?”

“You can’t lie to me Miu, I know you’re also curious” He smiled innocently and instantly opened the door to the machine. Unlike what he wanted to happen however, the microwave did not turn into a popcorn gun, it just stopped moving and the light turned off. “Oh, that sucks. Well, the popcorn is ready sooo I’m going back to the room so we can actually watch the trash, and I don’t mean you, you coming?”

The girl walked next to him, stealing a piece of food or two “I can’t believe you’re that stupid twink, what were you expecting anyway?” she asked annoyed. 

“I wanted to create a popcorn gun!” he smiled “I didn’t know this would happen” his expression shifted yet again and now he looked disappointed. “That's a lie tho, I knew it was gonna stop I just hoped you had modified the microwave of something to make it more interesting!” Now he was laughing again, honestly this sudden change of emotion could give anybody whiplash if it went on for too long.

The ultimates entered the bedroom again and adjusted themselves in the bin bags Miu brought from her lab. Said girl hit the play button and the movie started, it was a classic story of a girl who fell for the bad boy of the school when the clear and better option was her childhood best friend, who was a caring and nice person. The laughed at the moments meant to make fun of the best friend and commented on how much they hated the love interest calling him a “degenerate male” a couple of times.

* * *

Finally they arrived at the awkward confession. Protag-chan had left a note in bad boy-kun’s locker and was waiting behind the cherry blossom tree. _Can there be a more cliche confession? No sir,_ the boy thought. In reality he was trying to distract himself as his brain picture the same scenario where he was in the protagonist place, waiting for his crush to walk up the hill. However the boy ended up rejecting him and leaving him heartbroken and alone.

“This movie was garbage, I don’t know what I was expecting” he commented as the credits roll. The ending was predictable enough, the girl’s crush accepted her confession and they ended up together, yey! He placed another chocolate in his mouth.

“Yeah, it was shit” Miu got up to get the remote control and turn the tv off. Once that was done she moved to the desk and searched through the drawers, then she pulled out a sparkly pink pouch. “Want me to paint your nails?” She hold the nail polish containers up.

“Oh, fuck yes. Come on girlfriend, let’s paint out nails an talk about our crushes!” He responded in a girly voice and sat on the bed, patting the spot in front of him.

”Our crushes? More like your crush, did you forget about my fucking amazing girlfriend?” She asked.

The inventor opened the pouch and took the nail polishes from it, placing them in front of the supreme leader. Kokichi had to ways of painting his nails either all of his nails were purple except for the middle finger in both of his hands which he painted black, or used black on half of the nails and purple on the other altering the color between each finger. Today he was going for the first option, just in case Akamatsu got home for whatever reason and he could flip her off with style.

“My crush? Don’t know whatcha talking about Miu” Ouma pretended to be oblivious. It was obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes that he had a thing for Shuichi Saihara. He sat behind him during class and would sometimes drift off looking at his back and wondering what it would be like to touch his hair and hold hands as they go on dates. The boy knew they were just wild fantasies, but that wasn’t going to stop him from dreaming.

“You can’t hide shit from me Kokichi, I know you like Shyhara” she grabbed the purple nail polish and opened it “correction, your _beloved Saihara-chan~”_ Iruma applied the color in his fingers, it was a mild tingly sensation and Ouma enjoyed it. What would it be like to do that with Saihara? He wondered.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. The nickname doesn’t mean anything either way” That was a lie though, but what did you expect? He was a liar after all. He checked his phone, it was 10:06 which meant that they still had two or three hours before Kaede arrived, he wasn’t to keen on the idea of having the pianist also in the sleepover- don’t get him wrong, Kaede was not boring to be around, quite the contrary actually- but it isn’t like he can choose, it’s also her house after all. Maybe she’ll convince Saihara to come too.

“Please, it’s so painfully obvious” She laughed “I think not even Keebs is so oblivious, and they got it bad, I mean, if Amami proposed they would still not get it” Kokichi joined her, laughing as well.

“Don’t remind me! Like that one time when he gifted Keebo a bouquet for their birthday and they brushed it off. Ran-ran was embarrassed he didn’t leave his room the next day!” The boy added.

“Stop fuckin’ moving gremlin! Your making this more difficult” Her grip on Kokichi’s hand became more firm, it wasn’t his fault if he moved while laughing, after all that was normal “I don’t think Saihara will like it if your so squeamish when he wants to fuck you” Ouma’s face heated up at the comment.

“As if! I would obviously top” he countered. _Ha, sure keep telling that to yourself buddy,_ he thought. “I mean, have you seen him? He is such a bottom”

“You topping? Bitch you’re like 4 feet tall!” she had to drop the nail polish for a second not to drop it “I guess you just have to fuck to find out” she said in between her laugh.

Kokichi gasped dramatically “Excuse me?! I’m 5’1 thank you very much!” He pushed her teasingly.

“That isn’t really better” She commented “But really, wanna talk about that shit? I have pillows ready to be hugged.” She pointed at the pile of soft and weirdly shaped pillows on a bucket near the bed.

“Where did you get all of that and when did it get here?” The boy stared at the bucket amazed, Miu could swear his eyes sparkled a little.

“You haven’t answered my question yet, shota” She tried to get back in topic because changing it was a tactic that Kokichi used to get out of conversation that made him uncomfortable, or required him to express his emotions a lot. “After all, you did that when I was having my fucking massive panics over Kaede, I mean I ranted for hours about her to you. So it’s fine, really.”

“Promise not to tell anyone?” He asked, paying close attention to find any indication of her lying.

“Are you shitting me right now? Fine, yes, I promise” she replied. Suddenly realising that she had yet to paint more than half of the boy’s nails, so she quickly opened the purple nail polish and trying to grab his right hand before it was jerked away.

“Wait! It has to be a pinky promise!” He raised the pinky of his right hand in front of Miu. The girl rolled her eyes but made the pinky promise anyway, knowing that the boy wouldn’t talk to her unless she promised to keep it a secret even though most of their class was pretty suspicious of Kokichi having a crush on the detective.

“It’s not like I have a lot to talk about though, but I will be all lovey-dovey so beware, ‘cause there are no take backsies!” He reached over to the side of the bed and grabbed one of the pillows.

“It’s fine, just don’t talk about your wet dreams with Shyhara and we’re cool” The girl replied smiling slyly. He tighten the grip on the pillow slightly.

“I’ll make sure to not say those, unlike _somebody_ ” He grinned. It was an obvious lie of course, the girl had never once mentioned any dream of that sort about Kaede and her to the boy before, but didn’t make this any funnier. Her face dropped and turned crimson as she visibly scrambled through her brain in an attempt to remember when he ever told him that. “That’s a lie! I got you good there, huh Miu~?” He teased

“You little shit!” She sputtered trying to calm down “Do you want to talk about your virgin emo detective or not?!” Kokichi nodded hesitantly “Okay, I see you when you go all googly eyes when he talks to you, ya ain’t slick. So for how long have you been like this?” She raised an eyebrow, finally able to continue the work she was doing on the boy’s nails.

“Aw man. At least he doesn’t notice anything” he sighed and looked at Miu, who was visibly disappointed with the response “Since the beginning of the year” he muttered “it’s just, I’m supposed to be the ultimate supreme leader but I seemed like a lovesick high school girl every time he talks to me!” he held onto the pillow he had grabbed earlier- unsurprising it was the dice shaped one he got her for her birthday last year.

“I get it, remember I was such a fuckin’ virgin back then I couldn’t even look at Kaede in the eyes for a while without getting flustered” she tried to reassure him, it wasn’t anything like him to be crushing on someone. Luckily Kokichi laughed at the memory, making him feel just a little bit better.

“Of course I remember. But I’m not like that, I mean, I’ve never had a crush on anyone before. It’s weird” he confessed. “Sure, I’ve found guys cute in the past but it was never like this” Miu found his honesty strange, this truly was important if it meant that he was telling her the truth and she was prepared to offer all the advise she could to help him. That’s what best friends are for.

“I still don’t know what you see in him tho, his dark vibe is kinda hot but eh” she shrugged “his too much of a virgin to me, I mean look at me” she made a gesture at herself and Ouma appeared disgusted “you need to take the initiative if you want a piece of this body, especially my gorgeous tits. Not like a gay like you would understand”

“The gays are too good for you Miu, that’s why” he smirks, realising the pillow that he was suffocating. “You also get major bi vibes from him right?” his gaydar was usually correct about stuff like this- for example when he said that both Miu and Rantaro were pansexual and it turns out they are- but a second opinion never hurts.

“Of fuckin’ course. He seems like those desperate virgins who will crush on anyone for like two seconds after meeting them” She stated, finally moving onto the boy’s left hand and starting to paint those nails for him. “Also I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a thing for you too, since he was like the only person aside from Keebs, Avocado dick and me to talk to you”

“Yeah” Kokichi sighs at the memories “But I think that’s because I’m like a jigsaw puzzle to him. I mean I appreciate it, but still. And his so god damn oblivious it hurts, I mean I flirt with him and it just flies over his head!” The boy became increasingly frustrated.

“Yep, I’ve suffer through it. Honestly you need to grow a pair and just ask him” Miu moved her eyebrows up and down to emphasise her point, then she closed the nail polished bottle and gave Kokichi the opportunity to look at her work, it was better than he would ever admit to be honest.

Ouma remained uncharacteristically silent at the comment and instead used his forte, changing topics “Horrible job on my nails 1/10, you need to learn how to be more tidy you covered more of my skin than what you were supposed to paint” 

“Oh shut up” he threw a pillow at him taking advantage of the fact that he couldn’t stop her “hey, you never told me. What the fuck do you see in him?” Ouma hugged the pillow and looked up at her, then quickly turned his gaze to the floor, finding the carpet more interesting than Miu.

“Everything?” Iruma stared at him, disappointed with the response, he laughed his signature laugh “Nishishi,fine, you don’t have to look at me like that i get it, damn your so pushy. Well, his eyes are beautiful, I mean, have you ever paid attention to them?” The stopped there, so Iruma raised an eyebrow to convey that she wanted more information. “His hair is soft?” Her eyebrows didn’t change “He’s just hot and intelligent what else do you want from me?” He became exasperated with her as she demanded more and more truths from him.

“That’s it? Come on shota I know there’s more~” she smirked tauntingly.

“Why do you want to know so much anyway?” He asked, irritated.

“Because I’m your best friend and I need to know what this bitch did to turn you from a top to a bottom so quickly” she replied. Ouma, not convinced with her response pressed a bit further “Okay, I also want blackmail to make fun of you because of how you outed me, you were a real shit back then!” She revealed. “But it’s mostly just that I know what it’s like to want to talk about something and not having anyone that listens to you. That’s what happened with Kaede and there you fuckin’ were, ready to listen. By the way, thanks for that twink”

“No problem, I already have insomnia so it wasn’t an issue.” He smiled at her, not a fake or forced smile, but a real one. “Man, when you frase it like that I really wanna talk, huh. Okie dokie time to spill my guts, protect your ears ‘cause imma destroy them while I talk about Shumai.” And with that he started. He talked about everything he liked about the boy, how he felt when they talked, how he didn’t understand why he felt unable to talk around him, or his weird shyness sometimes. It was probably just twenty minutes, but it felt like a really long time to Kokichi and he ended up feeling grateful towards Miu. She was right, it felt nice to be able to just say what he felt to someone, like something was lifted from his shoulders.

“His also weirdly strong? I thought he was just skinny and didn’t have any muscle, but _damn_ he does, even if his not ripped or anything, and I may or may not sometimes spy on his training sessions with Momota-chan and Maki-roll just to try and see him shirtless.” The liar could feel his face getting hotter with everything he listed, it wasn’t his fault that Saihara was so perfect! “But, if I had to summarise the way he dresses then I would say...” the liar stopped for a moment, he was trying to remember the quote correctly.

Before he can start talking again the girl interrupted him “You sure have a lot to say about Virginhara, huh?” She notices how Kokichi’s grip on the pillow tightens and tries to comfort him “don’t worry, I’m here for all this shit, just like you were for me. Fuck, this is even more entertaining that the movie we watched!”

“Thank, but shush! I was talking about his emo clothes, I just remembered it!” He clears his throat and when he talks again Miu has to stop herself from laughing at his attempt to make a sexy voice “some people might say that wearing all-black clothing kinda makes him look like an evil supervillain, not me tho! I think he looks like a sexy motorcycle” he grins as the girl bursts out laughing. “ _Vroom, Vroom_ ” he adds.

“Oh my god” She was grabbing her sides as her laughter continued and she was trying really hard not to fall to the floor “please, you need to tell him that, I need to see his reaction!” With that the boy accompanied her laugh with his own and they stayed there almost falling out of bed for a little while, until Miu’s phone made a sound that was too close to a moan.

“The fuck?! How can that be your ringtone? How do you use that in public?” He said between his laughter.

“I mute it, duh. Wait, it’s Kaede” She told him and opened the chat with her girlfriend.  
  


* * *

| **The most beautiful girls alive** | 11:32 pm 

**MusicalGF** : Hey babe! We’ll be home soon, how’s everything?

 **GorgeousGF** : Just finished painting the little shits nails

 **GorgeousGF** : And who’s we?? Is Shyhara still with you?

 **MusicalGF** : Yep! I invited him, since Ouma is already there

 **GorgeousGF** : The rat ain’t gonna believe this

 **GorgeousGF** : See ya soon 

**MusicalGF** : Will be there in 30 min, see you soon! Love you babe! <3

 **GorgeousGF** : Love you too bakamatsu <3  
  


* * *

Miu set down her phone and looked at the boy in the bed across from her, he was absently scrolling through his phone.

“Hey guess what shota” she said to catch his attention “the guy your drooling all over is coming to the sleepover” Miu saw his mask- which was already pretty transparent- flatter and surprise appeared on his features.

“Saihara-chan is coming?” The inventor nodded “and you didn’t tell me sooner because?” his eyes narrowed as he stared at the girl.

“Kaede just told me about it, you think that if I knew your beloved was coming I wouldn’t tell you?” She sat back up on the bed, deciding to do her own nails this time around. She grabbed the red and pink contained to match what she had done to Kokichi’s nails and paint the middle finger of each of her hands red.

“Maybe, I dunno maybe you and piano freak want to play the matchmaker” he commented extending his hand to offer painting the girl’s nails for her as she had done for her. She handed him the pink nail polish and the bay grabbed her hand to start the process. “Because if Saihara does for some reason have a crush on I, the supreme leader of evil, and Akamatsu knows it is inevitable that she’ll try to get us together” he said and then muttered “not that I would mind”

“Don’t you dare call my girlfriend that, fuckin’ shota” the boy rolls his eyes “and if she does plan anything, _I guess_ I’ll stop her. But just this once, ‘kay gremlin?”

“Your so mean sometimes bitchlet” he replies “a-are y-you like this on p-purpose? You homophobe!” Fake tears start to fall down the boy’s cheeks and onto the bed as his sobs dramatically. The girl facepalms internally and grits her teeth. “But okay, thanks I guess” he finishes as the waterfall stops.

“Call me homophobe again and I’m kicking you out slut” she says, having the impulse to slap the boy when he threatens to star crying again and sputtering about the betrayal he was feeling.

After a couple of minutes Kokichi was done with her nails and closed the nail polish, setting it back on the sparkling pouch. He leaned close to her nails and gently blowed on them giving Miu a tingly sensation on her back, she jumped a little.

“That turns you on? Your more pathetic than I thought” He mocks her which results on a flick on his nose “ouch! You bitch!” He responded with a flick of his own on her forehead. They checked the time, it was 11:54 so they had a few minutes before the other pair arrived. What to do? Was the question.

“What do you wanna do, I’m bored. Talking about my feelings and telling the truth for too long is going to kill me” he looks over his nails yet again.

“I got it! Let’s prepare some games to play for when their here” she got out of the bed and walked out of the room, entering the piano room. Kokichi followed her, the idea of playing party games excited him, he had always been a sucker for them. “Okay, we have twister~” she grinned and looked over to the boy.

“So you can make me and Saihara-chan do sex positions? No thanks” He said deadpan, Miu’s plan was waaaaay to obvious anyway. “Do you have card against humanity or something like that?”

“WAIT!” She screamed startling Kokichi. He looked over to the box were she was searching for....something, and saw a couple of different card games until she pulled one specifically, they both smiled evilly. “We have UNO” they exchanged a look and with that it was decided.

* * *

The friends waited the last minutes in the living room, two games set on the table, the UNO and Clue. Uno was chosen earlier, but Kokichi insisted on also grabbing the mystery game just to have a game that he knew Shuichi was going to enjoy, being and detective and everything. Even if he sometimes made impossible hypothesis and said that the victim was the murderer, Ouma always laughed at that one.

Ouma groaned, bored out of his mind from just sitting there and waiting. Until he heard the sound of keys jingling and the door lock making a sound, Kaede pushing it open seconds after it. The blonde was chatting with her best friend while she entered the apartment, Kokichi noticed the bad she carried on her other hand. Of course, he focused on this to try and stop the unjustified sting of jealousy he felt on his chest, but he’ll never admit it.

“Would you look at that! I didn't expect to see you here, Saihara-chan!” He said getting up from his sit on the couch and approaching the teens. Akamatsu has already entered the apartment and went towards her girlfriend, giving Miu a quick kiss instead of greeting her verbally.

“Hi Ouma, didn’t Iruma tell you that I was coming?” The young detective asked him, offering a kind smile. Kokichi hated it, he obviously did. He hated the smile as much as it’s owner. _You can’t say that after the chat with Miu_. **_Shut_**. He told himself.

“Nope! The whore probably forgot, you know how she is, nishishi” he laughed. Saihara looked at him, then at Miu and finally at the table, scepticism in his golden eyes. “But that’s a-”

“But that’s a lie, isn’t it?” He asked interrupting Ouma as he did so.

“You see right through me already Mr.Detective!” Kokichi said “The bitchlet told me as soon as piano freak I formed her. I dunno what she thought I would do with that information tho” he shrugged and went back to the couch. “How did you know Shumai?”

“Well, it’s obvious that she would tell you since your her best friend and it would be kinda rude not to tell you that someone else was coming to the sleepover, even if your not the kindest to each other all the time” he started, Kokichi’s eyes already sparkling with interest. The liar loved how carried away he could get while explaining his thought process, it was kinda hot actually. “Then there’s the games, UNO was a given because you both like that game. Clue however, is not that common and I know that you’re aware that it’s my favourite board game and, even if you won’t admit it, you want people to have fun with you when you’re hanging out” The supreme leader was sure that if didn’t have self control he would have already been kissing the detective by this point.

“Nice deduction Shuichi” Kaede commented “And hi Ouma, I know you would rather talk to Shuichi but I wanted to at least greet you” she set the bag on the kitchen counter and got ice cream from inside it, she looked at Kokichi’s reaction and added “I wasn’t sure what flavour you would like so I hope Shuichi’s detective skills were useful here too”

“Are you doubting my beloved Saihara’s ability?! Piano master I can’t even!” he scoffed, pretending to be offended. Akamatsu rolled her eyes at the reaction.

“Have you had dinner yet? Shuichi and I already ate” Kaede looked through the kitchen window. Both of them shook their head. “Really? Then why is there a bag of popcorn in the trash?” She narrowed her eyes. Kokichi and Miu shared a look, they knew what was coming.

“Calm down Kayayday, we were watching a movie, that’s all” Kokichi spoke up with fake confidence.

“So you ate chocolates and popcorn rather than dinner? Because you were watching a movie?” Kaede got out of the kitchen and now stood a few meters away, she appeared prepare to jump and punch them for their behaviour.

“Yeah” Kokichi nodded “It’s fine, we’ll just order some food while we’re playing. It’s a sleepover Akamatsu.” He leaned closer to the table and took the cards for UNO from its package. After the cards were spread through the table he took out his phone “what do ya wanna eat cum dumpster?” Kokichi asked Miu.

“Anything, I’m hungry as fuck” She moved to the floor so she could play comfortably “But it has to be healthy, I need to maintain my gorgeous body, got it gremlin?” Miu shot him a glare.

“Sure~” He grinned and started dialling the food place’s number. The plum-haired boy spoke with the people from the restaurant - he ended up ordering tempura for both of them, while Kaede reassured her girlfriend that he looked perfect just the way she was and eating something that was unhealthy sometimes wouldn’t change that. Saihara placed the ice cream on the fridge, concerned that it would melt since two of them had yet to eat and then made his way to the coffee table with the rest of the group.

“What should we do? I think it’s going to take a while for the food to get here” Shuichi said. Everyone‘s attention turned to him with those words.

“Let’s play UNO, of course!” The shorter boy said, mixing the cards. He gives each of them seven and the match starts.

It was pretty....eventful to say the least. At first it was just the usual, until Kokichi skipped Kaede. This doesn’t seem like much of a problem right? But then he skipped her again, and again. The pianist’s patience was growing thin as the liar kept throwing cards that stopped her from playing or made her add some to her hand. You could feel the tension between the two ultimates.

Ouma was on his last two cards as he threw a +2 at Kaede and yelled “UNO!” But he wasn’t expecting what happened next. Kaede placed her own +2 and then Miu, lastly Shuichi. The liar stared blankly at the deck where the last four cards taunted him. As quickly as possible and with clear irritation in his face he grabbed eight cards and send a glare to Kaede, who smirked in return. With nine cards now in his possession Ouma’s chances of winning were lower, but he wouldn’t give up that easily! Not in a million years!

In the end though, Shuichi won. They stared at him in awe as they realised their fatal mistake, nobody really paid attention to him during the game and now he had won. Between Kokichi and Kaede’s small rivalry during the card game and Miu laughing her ass off at them they didn’t pay mind to the detective, who only had two cards after placing his +2.

“What?” The boy asked innocently while his friends looked at him.

“I can’t believe be just lost to this virgin!” Miu exclaimed “This is your fault shota!” She pointed at Kokichi.

“It’s not my fault that Shumai is better than you at UNO, whore!” He replied “Whatevs, I let him win anyway” The liar dismissed her claims.

“Now that’s a lie Ouma” Shuichi said “Non of you were even looking at how many cards I had until I said Uno and even then you didn’t think I would win” he accused them with a smile on his face.

The group’s fun was suddenly interrupted by the door bell. Kaede got up and retrieved the food that Kokichi had ordered for them, paying the delivery man of course. She placed the food on the table in front of the inventor and the supreme leader, before leaving the room and returning with a couple of chopsticks which she offered to them as well.

During the friend’s dinner they continued chatting and enjoying themselves. When the tempura had vanished from the plates Shuichi offered to wash them as a way to repay both girls for letting them stay, but this was quickly shut down by Akamatsu who insisted that it was Miu’s turn to clean up anyway and told the boys to wait in the couch for the girls to finish. They were planning on watching a movie together after playing clue and then heading to bed.

“Akamatsu?” Saihara questioned his best friend, the girl tilted her head in acknowledgment “Where will we stay?”

“You and Ouma can use the piano room, most of it is empty anyway. Sometimes I think it wasn’t necessary” she muttered the last part. Miu had insisted on having two different rooms for their talents since she wanted her own space to work, even if the music coming from the room across the hall helped her maintain her focus on a project.

“There’s one problem though” Kokichi narrowed his eyes at the comment. _will they do that? It’s a really cliche move after all, I mean sure the cum dumpster would do it, but Piano Master? She’s smarter that that-_ “We only have one spare bed” _Fuck both of you. Really Piano Freak? Really?_

“O-Oh” Was all Saihara responded, his cheeks slightly red. “Do you have any sleeping bags?” Akamatsu shook her head, she wasn’t even trying to hide her enthusiasm anymore “Did you bring one Ouma?” He asked turning towards Kokichi, who also shook his head.

“Guess we’ll have to share the bed. Huh, Saihara-chan~?” Kokichi said leaning closer to Shuichi’s ear. The latter gulped a little too loudly, his face wasn’t really helping him. Thankfully Ouma had it under control, he wasn’t blushing. What are you talking about? He was just hot, that’s why his face felt that way. Yeah, totally.

“I’m glad I’m so small then” He put his side against Shuichi’s, placing his head on the other’s shoulder “who knows? Maybe we’ll end up cuddling all night” the boy purrs. Kokichi relished on the heat radiating from Saihara’s face as he moves his face away from the small leader, the girl’s faces aren’t any better.

“Don’t fuck on it, got it?” Miu instructed. Saihara looks like he wants the earth to just swallow him, and he does.

“I-Iruma!” He yells, earning laughs from his friends. Well, technically they were his friends and his long time crush. The apprentice detective could never wrap his head around the other boy, and everyone knew that Shuichi loved puzzles and challenges so it was obvious that he would try to understand Ouma. But what started as curiosity quickly turned into affection and now? He was completely enamoured with the boy besides him. He loved everything about the liar, from the games that they played together to his laugh. It didn’t really take a detective - pun intended- to notice that Kaede was doing this on purpose.

“What? Gonna deny that you want to pound the twink?” She chuckled and Kaede nudged her with her elbow.

“Sorry Shuichi, we really don’t have another alternative” the pianist apologised.

And with that the discussion ended. After Iruma had finished with the plates they sat around the table and played some good old Clue. Thankfully everyone was much more calm during this game and they ended up having a really good time! Of course, Saihara solves it first, but that is only because he got to the Center of the boards before Kokichi, if it want for that the supreme leader would have won!

After that, they closed the game and were debating which movie to watch. Kokichi said that him and Miu had already watched a cheesy, and really stupid, romance so it was a no to that type of movies however he stated they should watch a horror movie. Kaede proposed some comedy, something fun to watch before going to bed. Miu didn’t get to suggest anything, when she was about to her girlfriend silenced her. Lastly Shuichi asked if they would like to watch a detective movie, “maybe an episode of Sherlock? I’ve been watching it lately and it’s really good” were his exact words.

In the end they chose a horror movie since Miu was the only that couldn’t suggest something they let her choose one of the ideas that were proposed by someone else. The pianist looked through the selection and settled for a movie called “Silence”, it wasn’t exactly a horror movie as it was a thriller but everyone agreed to it.

Kokichi quickly claimed one of the ends of the couch, right next to Saihara, while the girls sat on the other end spooning.

“Go and be lovey-dovey somewhere else, you’re going to make me puke!” The supreme leader said upon looking at the couple’s behaviour.

“You’re just jealous bitch” Miu replied and moved closer to Kaede due to spite. Akamatsu smiled and hugged her tighter, their face inches apart. Ouma pretended to gag. “And it’s our house so if you’re that disgusting you can go out to the streets like a slut and wait for someone to pick you up!”

Kaede shushed everyone and started the movie. In the start everything was fine, the protagonist was a young woman and an author, also she was deaf reason by the film was called that way. As the story progressed the group of friends saw as a person approached her house and killed her neighbour, the woman’s friend, when he got closer to the house. The protagonist failed to notice him as she couldn’t hear to the noises outside her glass door.

While everyone was focused on the movie, Shuichi noticed Kokichi jumping slightly at the aloud noises and sudden appearances of the murdered. Almost out of instinct, Shuichi wrapped his arms around the supreme leader with the intent of comforting him. The smaller boy was startled at first but soon relax at the other’s touch, moving closer to the detective and placing his head on his shoulder.

Miu was about to comment on it, but her girlfriend’s hand soon stoped her from making any noise, she wasn’t about to ruin the moment. Even though Iruma tried licking her hand- _ew, gross bitchlet!_ \- Kaede’s hand endured, not willing to let her talk. After some time the inventor finally gave up and the pianist could move her hand to wipe it in her pants, before placing back around the other girl’s waist.

As the movie carried on Saihara noticed Kokichi jump less and less at the loud sounds and jumpscares. What he didn’t expect though was that the supreme leader grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, the sudden gesture made the raven boy look at Ouma, just to find him looking up at him as well. However, very quickly Kokichi returned his gaze at the screen rather than his golden eyes. Disappointed at the reaction he also returned his attention to the movie. The knot in his stomach slowly turning into butterflies.

* * *

When the movie was finished Kokichi sputtered something about having to use the bathroom and left in a hurry, the others were confused but nevertheless talked and agreed that they were all tired and wanted to go to sleep, as it was around two am on a Friday and everyone was tired from a week of school. So Shuichi made his way to the piano room to set up the mattress. According to what Akamatsu told him it was an air mattress and they had to inflate it, then add a mattress topper and finally place the pillow- it was a spare one from the girls’ room- and a fluffy blanket that was inside closet.

Following his best friend’s instructions the detective got to work. In about fifteen minutes he was done and swiftly took his book and a pair of pijama and went to the bathroom to get changed- he had a spare set of clothes at the girls’ place since Kaede usually invites him on impulse when they are hanging out and the book is just a classic Sherlock Holmes story that he lent her a while back but she never returned it.

Once he was done he made his way to the bed, but didn’t find Ouma there. Concluding that he was probably getting ready to sleep as well, Saihara sat and started to read deciding that he would stop when Kokichi got here so to not disturb the boy’s sleep. Following that train of thought, why did he leave so sporadically? Had he done anything wrong?

Said boy appeared on the doorway shortly after, looking a lot more relaxed that when he left. He was wearing what looked like comfortable checkered pants- why is he so fond of that design?- and a too-large lavender color shirt, which hung loose on his shoulders and seemed like it could fall off with harsh moments.

“Like what you see?” The boy asked moving his eyebrows upwards a few times.

“S-sorry” Shuichi replied, looking away immediately with a flushed face.

“Anyone ever told you that you say that too much?” Ouma asked approaching the bed. “‘Cause you do. And there’s nothing to be sorry about, I mean, who could resist me? I’m just to hot” the boy smirked.

“Whatever you say Ouma” The detective said, moving further to the side so Kokichi could have space in the bed. And then opened his book.

Kokichi gasped “are you saying Saihara-chan doesn’t find me attractive? Am I not cute Saihara-chan?” He asked with watery eyes, if the raven boy didn’t replay soon there would be consequences. Aka crocodile tears.

Shuichi didn’t even bother looking up at him as he said nonchalantly “Don’t worry, I think you’re cute Ouma”. Then he opened his eyes in realisation and stared at Kokichi, both of their faces were red- even tough Saihara’s was a darker shade- and they just stayed there looking at each other in panic until the detective broke the silence stammering a couple of incoherent apologies.

“’s fine, I think Shuichi is cute too!” Truth be told, Kokichi wanted to slap himself after saying that. Not only had he called Saihara by his first name, but he also said he was cute in a very sincere way- his eyes averted and changing to look at the floor, his voice with less of a playful tone, that sort of thing.

Kokichi chose to ignore his internal screaming and got inside of the bed, it was actually quite comfortable for an air mattress. _Good job Saihara-chan, you would make a lovely husband someday._

“Watcha reading Saihara-chan?” He asked trying to change the subject. The boy muttered something that Ouma couldn’t quite make out. “Hmm?”

“I-I don’t mind if you call me Shuichi” Saihara said. _Great, now we are both blushing again, fucking feelings. Can’t you do what I say for once?_ “Oh and I’m reading “The Hound of Baskerville”” he quickly recovered.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you, Sherlock Homo” He smiled even if he knew that the other wasn’t very fond of the nickname, the poor guy was hunted by it, it was his name on the class’ group chat after all. “And you can call me Kokichi if you want then” he said this part much more quietly but Shuichi still heard it.

“Okay, thank you” The other boy replied. After that awkward conversation ended the detective went back to reading his book- more like started, he didn’t really get a change beforehand. He noticed as Ouma leaned closer, trying to take a peek of the contents and read alongside him.

“Hey, Shumai?” The boy hummed in acknowledging “can you read it to me?”

“Ah, sure thing Kokichi” Hearing Saihara say his name made his heart skip a beat, he loved how it sounded as he considered the other’s voice angelic. They spend sometime like that, Shuichi read a couple of pages out loud with Kokichi by his side, not only listening but reading along. Until Ouma yawned.

“Do you want to sleep? We can continue tomorrow” Shuichi asked, concern clear in his voice. He should at least give it a shot.

“Fiiiine, but you’ll keep reading to me tomorrow, got it peasant?” He made some distance between them and pointed a finger at the raven boy.

“Sure thing, supreme leader” the other played along, rolling his eyes. _Why aren’t we married already?!_

“Good!” with that he turned around and faced away from Saihara. Thankfully Kokichi was relatively short for his age so there was enough space for both of them, even leaving some between them. Shortly after they drifted to sleep, Ouma silently pleading not to be bothered by another one of his recurrent nightmares.

* * *

It was the middle of the night- he wasn’t sure of the time as he didn’t check his phone- when Shuichi heard light whimpers coming from the boy beside him. When he turned to look at Kokichi he found him crying in his sleep, tossing and turning, mumbling nonsense that he couldn’t quite make out. 

The detective wasn’t the best at comforting people- if you asked him Kaito was a way more suitable option- but still he was going to try his best to help his friend. At first he shook the supreme leader slightly, unfortunately that did not work and he was forced to do it faster, all the while he was also trying to talk him into waking up saying classic things like “everything’s alright” or simply “Kokichi, wake up it’s just a dream”.

Finally the boy shot awake with a muffled yell, Saihara was certain that nobody in the other room heard him. Completely ignoring Kokichi’s physical state- he had just been crying and was covered in sweat- Shuichi hugged him, bringing him close to himself.

“It’s okay Kokichi, I’m here. Your safe” he said, trying his best to reassure the boy.

“S-Shuichi?” He asked looking up. His eyes were irritated from what happened and were still glossy, Shuichi feared he would keep crying.

“Yeah?” The boy cling closer to him, burning his face on Saihara’s chest. He would have to clean the shirt tomorrow. Then he heard bitter laughter.

“I’m pathetic aren’t I?” Shuichi was taken back by the question, pathetic? Just because he suffered from nightmares? That could happen to anyone! “I’m the ultimate supreme leader of evil and I get scared with some stupid dreams. Sorry you had to see me like this.” Ah, so it was the prospect of weakness what made him so self conscious.

“No, Kokichi, you aren’t pathetic. Nightmares can be horrible and it’s not your fault that you have them” He said with a smile even though the boy couldn’t possibly see his face right now. “And don’t apologise, that’s my thing” he heard another laugh, this time it actually felt real.

“You’re right! I can’t steal Shumai’s specialty” Kokichi broke the hug a little, just enough to be able to look at Shuichi’s face, and for him to look back. “Thank you” another truthful smile. Shuichi thought that he could get used to it really easily.

“Don’t worry about it” he shot back a smile of his own “If it helps in any way, we can sleep like this” Saihara tried to hide the nervousness in his voice- spoilers he failed- since his friend being comfortable and able to sleep was more important than some silly crush.

“Oh~? Was this Shuichi’s plan to get to cuddle with me?” He smirked “‘cause I don’t mind” he placed his face back on Saihara’s chest and the raven boy placed his hand on the other’s waist, almost out of instinct. After getting an affirmative hum he kept them there and before long he could already feel Kokichi’s breath lighten and saw his chest raise and fall.

Without thinking Shuichi placed a soft kiss on his forehead and wished him goodnight. Coming to the sleepover hadn’t been a mistake after all.

  
“If all you wanted was to give me that kiss you could have asked”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the most intense UNO match I’ve ever written..
> 
> Again, sorry if they are ooc! I tried my best but I’m not really familiar with the character of Miu (even thought I completed all her FTE) so yeah. 
> 
> Writing her went something like this:  
> Me: okay, I don’t know how to write Miu...so I’ll just...*adds swearing on almost every sentence and various mature jokes*  
> Me: That should do it
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
